


i'm always tired (but never of you)

by Jenhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, How Do I Tag, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, other members are mentioned, shownu best boyfriend!, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenhoney/pseuds/Jenhoney
Summary: Kihyun could curse his professor, if only he had the nerve. On one of the rare days where Hyunwoo had a full day free from classes, Kihyun had an essay due the next day.alteratively: kihyun ignores his boyfriend, and hyunwoo takes care of him.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 71





	i'm always tired (but never of you)

**Author's Note:**

> i've reposted this from my tumblr account because i felt awful about not having any ideas to write hglkh you can find the original [my tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xjenhoneybearx) i hope you enjoy anyway !

Kihyun could curse his professor, if only he had the nerve. On one of the rare days where Hyunwoo - his loving boyfriend a grade above him - had a full day free from classes, Kihyun had an essay due the next day. He was currently settled on his bed, hunched over a small laptop — Hyunwoo's laptop — and typing furiously, the sound of his fingertips hitting each key echoing throughout the otherwise silent room. His roommate, Minhyuk, had promised to give the two of them privacy, telling them he'd rather spend time with Hyunwoo's smaller roommate, Jooheon, and potentially hint his feelings to the younger (read: mercilessly flirt with the boy until he figured things out). Kihyun had ushered him out with a roll of his eyes, a low chuckle, and a quick goodbye before he'd fallen onto the bed, taking Hyunwoo's laptop with deft fingers and getting to work. 

After two hours had passed, Hyunwoo became restless from his spot on the floor. He was usually content with silence lasting this long as long as Kihyun had a hand in his hair, or perhaps his own arm slung lazily around Kihyun's shoulders. Now, however, Kihyun seemed to have forgotten he was even in the room, his eyes focused so intently on the screen it seemed they would cross. Hyunwoo rested his head against Kihyun's knee, eyes fluttering shut as he continued to listen to the clicking of keys. 

"Kihyun," Hyunwoo called out twenty minutes later. Kihyun glanced down, giving a soft hum of acknowledgement. He noted that his shoulders were tense, and he should probably take a break soon instead of spending the remaining time he had with Hyunwoo by ignoring him. He was so close to finishing, however, and if Hyunwoo was willing to wait just a little longer, he would give every ounce of attention he had to the older. He didn't realize that he ignored everything Hyunwoo had said to him as he typed. 

When Hyunwoo stood up, murmuring something beneath his breath, Kihyun felt his heart ache with the realization that his boyfriend was probably tired of the silence and maybe planning to visit his friend Hoseok next door, or maybe find Changkyun, Hoseok's small (read: Kihyun-sized) boyfriend and rant a bit. He couldn't say he blamed him, but it still brought a small sting to his chest, especially considering Hyunwoo didn't offer a light peck to Kihyun's cheek or forehead as he usually did. He cleared his throat after the door shut, a soft sigh escaping through his nose. He supposed he could use that as motivation to borrow Hoseok's laptop instead, or buy his own once he could afford it, so that he'd be able to start long before Hyunwoo arrived. 

Twenty minutes later, he'd finally finished, closing the laptop with a groan and laying back on his bed. Without the sound of the keyboard, he realized how silent it had been for Hyunwoo. He regretted ignoring his boyfriend for so long, looking around on his bed to find his cell phone. When he found it, he turned it on, guiltily looking away from his lockscreen — a photo of Hyunwoo smiling brightly at him, unaware of the camera in Kihyun's hands — and scrolling to Hyunwoo's contact. Shooting a small text that read, "I'm sorry, baby, I shouldn't have ignored you so long" with his favorite heart emoji, Kihyun was surprised to hear a phone ring a moment after he hit send. 

Kihyun felt his cheeks turn red as he grabbed the other phone, hearing his own voice echo in a recording of him singing an English love song — The Last Time — while he'd been making dinner when they'd first gotten together. The phone lit up, the background a low quality image of Kihyun laughing and the notification contact reading _Kihyunnie._ Hyunwoo had left his phone. Kihyun unlocked it, getting rid of the message notification and swiping out of all of Hyunwoo's apps (consisting of his gallery, a web browser Kihyun didn't have interest in snooping in, two games, and his messaging app). 

The sound of the door opening drew Kihyun's attention, his head raising to find Hyunwoo shrugging his hoodie off, a small bag in his hand. It took a moment for Hyunwoo to notice Kihyun, looking over at him with mild surprise. "Ah, Kihyunnie? Did you finish?" Hyunwoo asked with a small smile, raising the bag in his hand to draw Kihyun's gaze to it. "I brought you some snacks. Not much, since I haven't gotten paid yet, but hopefully enough." 

Standing up from the bed, Kihyun walked over to Hyunwoo and wrapped him in a hug, the older's phone held loosely in his hands. "I'm sorry I ignored you for so long, hyung. You forgot your phone, you know?" Hyunwoo let out a soft hum, his arms wound casually around Kihyun's waist. "I didn't have much a need for it. I only text you and Jooheon," he pointed out, thumbs rubbing small circles against Kihyun's back. He let out a soft laugh in return, nodding slowly. "So you finished? I'm proud of you, Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo murmured with a small smile, leaning down just enough to bump his forehead lightly against Kihyun's. 

Hands raising from Hyunwoo's shoulders to his head, Kihyun slipped his fingers beneath Hyunwoo's beanie, pushing it off and letting it fall to the floor. "Thank you. But now I'm tired," he admitted with a soft laugh, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he allowed his hands to card through Hyunwoo's hair. He felt lips press gently against his forehead, murmuring a soft warning before strong arms swept him up, one hand holding the underside of his knees and the other supporting his shoulders. He was immediately laid down on the bed, Hyunwoo sprawled beside him comfortably. 

"Rest, Kihyunnie," was all Hyunwoo said, arms wound securely around Kihyun's shoulders. "Sorry for ignoring you," Kihyun murmured, his own arms wrapping around Hyunwoo's midsection, head resting against his chest. "Don't apologize. Even when you're tired, I know it's never because of me," Hyunwoo murmured teasingly, eyes closed in a wide smile. 

Once Kihyun had awoken, they'd shared a variety of snacks while drinking small cartons of chocolate milk. Kihyun had teased Hyunwoo for being cheesy, but the older only smiled. The next morning, when Kihyun had left for class, Hyunwoo had stayed in bed, murmuring a soft, "I love you," just before the door shut. That day, Kihyun couldn't deny that his ears burned a faint red and his heart was filled with warmth. 


End file.
